


Summer Heat

by Maniacalfreak



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha!Prompto, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Come Marking, Consensual Somnophilia, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Getting Together, Knotting, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Nesting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scent Marking, Scenting, omega!Noctis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniacalfreak/pseuds/Maniacalfreak
Summary: Prompto was wearing one of his silly comedic shirts that says, “They say you are what you eat but I don’t remember eating a fucking legend,” paired with a white jacket and a pair of black jeans and he was so fucking cute, his scent so alluring that Noctis’ heat-addled brain thought it was a good idea to get all up in that.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 52
Kudos: 119





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags for Satan's sake because you will find nothing but sin and filth here. 
> 
> Let the smut commence!

Noctis wakes up in a mood.

It was clear that Ignis knew this was coming. The beta knew his heat cycle better than he did. Ignis had interrogated him years ago about his heats before they had all moved in together. How long they lasted, how he tended to behave, what triggered distress, etc. He had carefully written down every single detail in a notebook and made sure to write it in their calendar.

Noctis should be embarrassed that their pack would always know when his heat was coming up, but all he could feel was relief. It prevented any unnecessary incidents.

So it was obvious to him that Iggy had alerted the others that his heat was starting because when he stepped foot outside his room, Prompto scrambled up from the couch to close the curtains before flopping back onto the couch, and Gladio lowered the volume on the TV so the bright sunlight and loud noises from the TV wouldn’t agitate his heightened senses.

“Heya, buddy.” Prompto greeted with a smile, standing on his knees and leaning over the back of the couch to see him. “How are ya feeling?”

Noctis grunted and ignored them completely in favor of making a beeline straight for the kitchen where he could smell the delicious aroma of eggs and bacon.

He was starving.

“Leave him be,” Gladio grunted, his nose scrunching as Noctis’s scent reached his nose, and turned a page in his book. “He’ll need all the energy he can get before he refuses to eat at all. Iggy! Sleeping beauty is headed your way. Hope you have enough food ready to feed a small army.”

Ignis eyed the packs of bacon, sausages, pancakes, and waffles overflowing on the counter. It should be enough to feed the whole pack. As a second thought, he reached into the fridge to grab some fruit and jam for some toast.

Knowing Noct, he wouldn’t eat anything heavier than eggs, pancakes or waffles, and maybe some fruit if he can coax him into it. He’d count himself lucky if he got the omega to even consider eating some bacon and sausages in his state. It was different each time. It really depended on how much energy Noctis’s body demanded he needed to store for his upcoming heat.

It was better to make extra and have leftovers than not make enough, Ignis reasoned.

Arms circled around his waist and a face was pressed against the middle of his back. Ignis smiled, lifting a hand to entwine his fingers with Noct’s on his belly. “Good morning, darling.”

“Morning,” Came Noctis’s muffled greeting as he nuzzled and rubbed his cheek against the soft fabric of Ignis’s shirt. “Smells good, Specs.”

“Me or the food?” Ignis questioned, hiding an amused smile as he scrambled the eggs in the frying pan just the way Noctis preferred.

Being a beta, Ignis didn’t carry a particularly strong scent. He had one, yes, but unless you were actively trying to pick up his scent, it wasn’t all that noticeable. Betas weren’t like alphas and omegas in that regard. Scents didn’t heavily impact them the way it did for them. It was more of a comfort, a sense of pack, and belonging.

“Bit of both,” Noctis mumbled.

Ignis’s nostrils flared delicately. Noctis smelled like the earth in the spring - a fresh, heady, fertile smell.

He smelled positively delightful.

Ignis patted Noctis’s hand. “Why don’t you take a seat at the table, hmm? I’ll fix you up a plate.”

Noctis grumbled in protest, but unwound his arms from the betas waist and shuffled over to the kitchen table and carefully sat down, his head lying flat on the table with his arms around his head, the surface of the marble cool against his overheated skin.

Noctis must have dozed off because when his senses finally logged back online, there are fingers gently carding through his hair and he can hear the sound of hushed voices. Noctis lifts his head, blinking the sleep out of his eyes, his body heavy and sluggish, an ache at the small of his back starting to make itself known.

“Noct?” Ignis prods gently, his fingers brushing the hair from Noct’s forehead. “Food’s on the table, love.”

Noctis hummed in response, slowly straightening in his chair with a groan.

“You alright there, Princess?” Gladio asked from his seat across the table, his eyebrow arched in question, concern clear in his bright brown eyes. Despite his flippant attitude, Noctis knew the alpha cared.

“Cramps,” Noctis mumbled, picking up his fork and moving the food around in his plate before finally taking a bite of his eggs. “I feel like shit.”

“A hot bath might help,” Prompto suggested, leaning back in his chair and popping a strawberry in his mouth and munched thoughtfully. “A hot bath always helps me with sore muscles after training. It should help with heat cramps, right?”

Noctis made a noncommittal sound. “Yeah, maybe.”

“If that isn’t to your liking, the scent of a familiar alpha may help,” Ignis commented, tucking into his own food. “It is scientifically proven to reduce the anxiety and stress associated with a heat as well as lessen the sensation of aches and pains. I am sure Prompto and Gladio would not mind staying close? Or perhaps lend you some clothing? Or maybe we should discuss -”

“No,” Noctis immediately refused, scowling and stabbing his eggs with his fork like it personally offended him. “Maybe. I’ll think about it.”

Gladio snorted, coughing into his elbow to disguise his laugh when Noctis sends him a sharp glare. “Fuck off.”

“Alright, alright,” Gladio laughed, raising his hands in surrender. “I get it. You’re grumpy and in pain, I’m not trying to make fun of you. Don’t get your dick in a knot.”

“My dick doesn’t do that.” Noctis snapped. “Fucking knot head, why don’t you shove - “

“That’s enough!” Ignis said sharply.

Prompto’s eyes were wide, his fork halfway to his mouth as his eyes darted between Gladio and Noctis. The raven-haired omega was glaring daggers at the bigger alpha, positively seething.

“Well, why don’t you look at the time? This is the usual hour you go to the gym, isn’t it Gladio?” Ignis suggested his voice low with forced calm, trying to diffuse the situation before a brawl broke out in their kitchen.

“Yeah,” Gladio grunted, taking the hint and standing up, his chair scraping across the floor as he grabbed a few pieces of toast. “Call me when he feels better and doesn’t want to bite my head off.”

The door closes with a slam and Noctis winces, slouching down in his seat.

“Sorry,” Noctis mumbled.

“It’s alright, Noct. Gladio understands. We all know you have a temper, and your heat only exacerbates it.” Ignis sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Have you given any thought to our discussion yesterday?”

“Not Gladio,” Noctis says immediately, grimacing. “I can’t… do that with him. I trust him but my instincts just… no.”

“What?” Prompto interjects, his head swiveling to Noct and then over to Ignis and back again, feeling helplessly out of the loop. “What’s happening? What’s going on?”

Ignis nodded like it made complete sense. “I thought as much. What about Chocobo?”

“C’mon, tell meeeee. What about Chocobos?” Prompto whined, leaning forward with his forearms braced on the table, completely oblivious that they were talking about him.

Noctis’s lips twitch into a smile as he regarded his best friend, his head tilting to the side, a speculative look in his eyes. “Yeah, Iggy. I think that’ll work.”

“Excellent,” Ignis said, satisfied.

“Whaaaaat?” Prompto whined, waving his hand in the air. “I’m right here! Why are you guys ignoring me?” Prompto complained, pouting.

“We’re planning on going to see the Chocobos after Noct’s heat,” Ignis said simply, not outright lying, but not exactly telling the truth either. “Now finish your breakfast,” Ignis said, managing to look threatening as he pointed his fork at them.

The rest of breakfast went without a hitch, Noctis even managing to finish all the food on his plate and reaching for seconds.

“You really must consider more fruit in your diet, Noct.” Ignis chastised softly. It was an argument they’ve had a hundred times. “At least eat an apple. It’s good for you. You know what they say; an apple a day keeps the doctor away. It holds some merit.”

Noctis grudgingly accepted the fruit. “An apple a day will keep anyone away if you throw it hard enough,” Noctis grumbled.

Ignis sighs, but there is a small smile tugging at his lips, and Prompto is laughing and it sounds like music to Noctis’s ears. Noctis finishes his apple, waving the core in Ignis’s face childishly. “There, happy now?”

“Thrilled,” Ignis deadpans, and stands to clear the table. “Thank you for your sacrifice.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Noctis yawns, standing up himself and grabbing his plate to help Ignis clear the table.

“I got it, Noct,” Ignis says, taking the plate from his hands. “Why don’t you relax on the couch and put on a movie? You’re tired and you need plenty of rest.”

Noctis opened his mouth to refuse and say he was fine, but Prompto places a gentle hand on his back and smiles at him, and Noctis forgot what he was going to say.

“It’s okay, buddy. I’ll help Iggy clean up.” Prompto offered, gently nudging Noctis towards the living room. “We can watch the new episode of that crime show you like or watch reruns so if you fall asleep you won’t miss anything.”

Noctis grumbled halfheartedly but dragged himself over to the living room anyway, making a show of collapsing against the couch with his face mashed into the pillow and his arm hanging off the couch and sighing in despair.

“You’re such a drama queen, Noct,” Prompto sniggered, grinning as he turned on the TV and put it on the right channel because it was obvious Noct wasn’t going to get up and do it himself. “Like you didn’t wanna already take a nap. Dude, you’re like the Prince of Naps.” Prompto teased.

“If only all my naps were uninterrupted,” Noctis sulks, rolling onto his side and clutching a pillow to his chest and getting comfortable. “You guys always wake me up but when I’m in heat all you want me to do is sleep, you hypocrites.”

Prompto just laughs and leaves him on the couch to go help Ignis in the kitchen. And not proving Prompto wrong, Noct did fall asleep halfway through the first episode. His body was tired and sluggish and his belly was full from breakfast, and the couch was comfortable. It was the perfect combination to make him fall asleep.

Noctis didn’t know how long he slept for but when he wakes up, Gladio’s back.

“Gladio?” Noctis mumbles tiredly, flopping an arm over the side of the couch and making grabby motions with his hand, hoping the shield heard his voice that was muffled from the pillow his face was mashed into. A moment later a large hand held his and he blinked open blurry eyes to see Gladio kneeling in front of him. “’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Gladio said gruffly, squeezing his hand. “I’m sorry too. I really wasn’t trying to make fun of you.”

“I know.” Noctis sighed, “I’m sorry I lost my temper. I know you didn’t mean it like that. I felt like shit after.”

“Forget about it. It’s already forgiven.”

“My back hurts,” Noctis admitted quietly. “Can you – “

“Want me to massage it for you?”

“Mhmm,” Noctis hummed, rolling onto his belly and laying his head on his crossed arms. “Please,”

Gladio gave the best back massages. Who needed a chiropractor when he had Gladio? If Gladio ever needed a change of career he could definitely become a masseuse.

Ten out of ten.

Would definitely recommend.

“Alright, you comfortable?” Gladio asks, gingerly settling his weight against the back of Noct’s legs, making sure not to put too much of his weight on him.

“All good,” Noctis replied, sighing in relief when Gladio’s thumbs gently dug into the skin of his lower back, loosening the tension and working out the soreness in his muscles. Gladio moved to his shoulders, his powerful fingers digging deep into his muscles. Noctis felt himself melt into the couch as the tension and aches seemed to flow out of him. Everywhere Gladio’s hands went, they left loose tendons, limp muscles, and total contentment.

Noctis was so relaxed and sleepy he wasn’t aware of how his scent was pouring off of him in waves of contentment, curling in the air with the scent of fresh rain and rich earth until he heard Prompto’s voice.

“What’s that smell? Is someone gardening or something?”

Gladio snorted above him, and Noctis can feel his silent laughter shake against him but he was too busy groaning in appreciation as Gladio returned to his back, starting at his waist and moving his hands upward in long, powerful sweeps that compressed his rib cage and made him groan aloud.

“I do believe that’s Noct,” Ignis said mildly, sounding much closer, and Noctis can hear the smile in his voice.

Noctis would feel embarrassed for the noises he was making in front of his friends, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care while Gladio’s hands searched out every stiff muscle and kneaded it until it was plaint beneath his hands.

“Feel better?” Gladio asks, his thumbs kneading circles on his lower back where the alpha knew he got most of his aches and pains.

“I think my soul just left my body.” Noctis croaks and the guys laugh.

Prompto’s laughing so hard there are tears leaking from the corner of his eyes, and Noctis has to shove Gladio off the couch before he crushes him, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So this will be a semi-long fic I will be writing of Noctis experiencing his first heat while living with his pack. In this perfect little world, the bros all live in a packhouse and are all happy. I hope you all enjoy the ride!
> 
> Let me know what you think! I really love to hear what you guys enjoyed! Kudo's and comments breathe life into me! <3
> 
> Come find me on Twitter!! @Promptisupreme
> 
> P.S - This used to be a part of the ABO collection "The Royal Pack" but has been removed and re-uploaded because I am taking things in a different direction.


	2. Chapter 2

Noctis stared at Prompto, sitting casually on the armrest of the couch, fiddling with his camera, and the blond just looked so beautiful.

Prompto was wearing one of his silly comedic shirts that say, “They say you are what you eat but I don’t remember eating a fucking legend,” that Noctis couldn’t properly appreciate at the moment, paired with a white jacket and a pair of black jeans. His eyebrows were pinched together in concentration as he flicked through the pictures on his camera, a tiny smile pulling at his lips and it was so cute, his scent so alluring that Noctis’ heat-addled brain thought it was a good idea to get all up in that.

Noctis was moving and before he knew what he was doing, he was ducking underneath the circle of Prompto’s arms and pressing in close, arms curling around Prompto’s slim waist and nuzzling into his chest.

Prompto made a startled sound, his body teetering on the edge of the couch, Noct’s weight threatening to topple them over onto the couch if it wasn’t for Prompto’s quick reflexes, his hand gripping onto the couch and the other holding Noctis steady so he wouldn’t make them fall over.

“What the hell, Noct?” Prompto laughed, setting his camera on the couch before he dropped it. “You okay?”

“Mhmm,” Noctis mumbled, sighing in content when Prompto shifted and wrapped both arms around him, and Noctis felt Prompto lay his cheek against his hair. A purr rumbled in his chest, and Prompto’s arms tightened around him in response.

“Noct?” Prompto asks quietly, his voice soft and curiously shaky, and Noctis pulls back to rub his cheek alongside Prompto’s, encouraging the alpha to scent him back.

Prompto seems to catch on quick because he nuzzles him back and noses along the line of Noctis’ neck, inhaling and nuzzling against his scent gland, a hand trailing up his back and the pheromones bubble up, a sweet and rich combination of their scents, so good and perfect, that Noctis feels drunk just breathing it in.

Their scents mixed so well together, like an orchard of oranges in fertile earth and Noctis clutches the back of Prompto’s jacket, clinging on for dear life, a slight tremble going through his body and he outright _moans_.

Noctis barely registers Prompto pulling away until he feels hands on his cheeks, brushing the hair out of his face.

“Noct?” Prompto asks, his violet-blue eyes filled with concern. Noctis’ eyes were unfocused and far away.

“Yeah?” Noctis asks, shaking himself out of his stupor, his voice sounding strange in his ears.

Immediately Prompto looks guilty. “I’m sorry. Here, sit down.”

Prompto urges Noctis to sit down on the couch and the next thing he knows a glass of water is being pressed into his hands and he was being told to drink. Noctis looks at it stupidly for a second before taking a sip. It makes him feel slightly better and by the time he’s finished his glass, his head is a little clearer.

“Are you okay?” Prompto asks immediately when Noctis raises his eyes to meet his.

Noctis stares at Prompto, an embarrassed flush rising to his cheeks. He couldn’t believe a simple scenting from Prompto made the omega side of him proverbially rollover.

“Oh my god,” Noctis groans, a hand scrubbing down his face. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to throw myself at you like that, Prom.”

He knew perfectly well what just happened - what he had wanted. He was just thanking his lucky stars that he hadn’t done anything too embarrassing or he'd never be able to live it down.

Noctis gingerly got up from the couch. “I think I’m gonna go take a nap and die a little.”

Prompto caught his arm as he turned to leave, and Noctis had to stop the urge to whine. He just wanted to get away from the alpha before he embarrassed himself any further.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Prompto asks, his eyes filled with concern. “I didn’t mean to overwhelm you back there. Are you, y’know…in pain?”

“No!” Noctis said briskly, wincing at his tone. “No, I’m fine. It’s okay. I’m just… you smelt good.”

It was apparently the right thing to say because Prompto laughs and lets him go. “Okay, weirdo. I’d totally apologize for asking but you smell good too so… do you maybe wanna cuddle on the couch and watch some lame TV show? I don’t care if you fall asleep.”

Noctis felt his mouth go dry. That sounded like a really bad idea but the thought of cuddling with Prompto and being surrounded by the alphas scent sounded like the _best_ idea.

Noctis swallowed.

“I uh… I don’t know Prom.” Noctis said slowly, uncomfortably aware of the slickness he could feel between his cheeks and knew Prompto could probably smell it. He felt like digging himself a hole and burying himself in it to save himself from the mortification. Prompto was his best friend for fuck's sake.

“I think it’s best if I stay in my room for a bit. I’m uh, feeling a little- “

“Frisky?” Prompto says, crossing his arms and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Noctis’ stomach knotted painfully and he felt a fresh wave of slick drip from his hole.

Great.

“Shut up,” Noctis growled, his brows furrowing unhappily, his body tense as he shifted uncomfortably. “Stop enjoying this so much.”

Prompto sobers, his face pinched with regret and he immediately apologizes, remembering how quick Noctis got angry with Gladio that morning.

“I’m sorry, please don’t be mad. I’m not judging you. I know you can’t help it.” Prompto reaches a hand out as if to touch him, but lets his hand fall to his side, unsure if his touch would be welcomed. “Really dude, we’re cool. Honest. You wanna be alone? Okay. You wanna cuddle on the couch and pretend that didn’t happen? I’m cool with it.”

Noctis had to bite his tongue. He didn’t want to pretend it didn’t happen. He was so arse over tits for him that it was pathetic. Iggy was right. He should have told Prompto about his feelings a long time ago, and now because he didn’t, anything he said now Prompto would only think he was saying because of his heat.

Brilliant.

He was the Prince of missed opportunities.

“Okay,” Noctis said weakly. “I – I just need to go clean up first.”

Prompto didn’t tease him or make any lewd comments like he knew most alphas would. He backed off and gave him the space he needed instead of crowding him and offering to help him with his heat like he knew alphas tended to do when they smelt an omega going into heat.

Gladio made that mistake once. He knew he was just trying to be a good shield, a good friend, and help his Prince out, but when Noctis had practically gone feral on him; he was smart enough to never offer to help him again. 

Noctis never really gave it much thought to how different Prompto behaved compared to other alphas. It was times like this that the comparisons were strikingly apparent. Even Gladio acted differently during his heats.

Gladio was fiercely protective of him. If Noctis had to leave the apartment for any reason, the large alpha was at his side, his presence alone scaring off any potential threats. His scent dark and dangerous and full of aggression, daring any alpha to try and touch Nocist on his watch – and they weren’t even compatible with each other.

Prompto on the other hand only seemed to be showing signs of protectiveness and the need to be close and take care of him. Prompto was an affectionate guy so it wasn’t that much different. No possessiveness. No aggression. He couldn’t say how relieved he was to have one alpha around who didn’t feel the need to assert their dominance. If Prompto was a little extra clingy, Noctis definitely didn’t mind that.

“Yeah, sure, buddy. Take your time.” Prompto reassured.

Noctis turned to leave but hesitated, turning towards Prompto once more. “Would it be okay if I borrowed your jacket?”

Prompto blinked, “Yeah, sure, dude. You know where my closet is. Help yourself.”

Noctis hesitated again, an uncomfortable heat rising to his cheeks. “Uh… the one you’re wearing?”

“Huh? Why?” Prompto asked, confused. It wasn’t weird for them to share clothes, but this was kind of weird, even for them.

“It, uh, smells like you,” Noctis admitted quietly, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

Prompto actually finds himself speechless for a moment while a smile spreads slowly over his face.

“For your nest?” Prompto asks softly.

“No, I want to wear it. It’s not a big deal.” Noctis mumbled, avoiding his best friend's eyes. “I like your scent, it’s…. comforting.”

Prompto’s mouth opens and closes for a moment before he’s shrugging out of his jacket and handing it to Noct, and Noct has to stop the grin that wants to spread across his face as Prompto scrambles to give it to him.

Noctis holds it close to him like it’s something precious. “Thank you.”

“Yeah, no problem,” And Noctis has to stop himself from staring because Prompto’s eyes are a little darker than they were a second ago, his voice a little bit deeper, and Noctis has to force himself to turn and walk away before he does something stupid.

Noctis makes it to his room and throws the jacket on his bed and digs in his drawers to pull out a soft, black t-shirt and an old pair of drawstring pants along with a clean pair of cotton briefs. Noctis knows it’s kind of stupid to wear underwear during his heat with how wet he’ll get, but the idea of wearing nothing beneath his pants makes him uncomfortable.

Noctis grabs the bundle of clothing and heads to the bathroom to shower. He goes through the motions of washing his body as methodically as he could and tried to enjoy the warm water against his aching body. It was probably going to be the last shower he’ll have for the next couple of days. He hates washing off the scent of the pack off his skin. It feels _wrong_.

Noctis dried off quickly, pulling on his clothing and eyeing the jacket he had just commandeered from Prompto.

“Noct? Is everything alright?” Ignis called, knocking on the door.

Noctis jolts, snatching the jacket up and shrugged it on and zipping it up. 

"Fine! I’ll be right out!” His voice wasn’t as steady as he would like, but Noctis gets himself into the jacket and hugs the material against himself. Noctis grabs the front of the jacket and pulls it up, brushing his nose against the inside of the collar and inhaling deeply.

He feels lightheaded, his limbs warm. His throat closes on a whine, and Noctis almost drops to sit down on the toilet when his knees start to wobble.

It smells so _good_.

Composing himself, Noctis forces himself to walk on weak legs and open the bathroom door, relieved that Ignis hadn’t waited around for him to get out. Noctis padded over to the living room. He just wanted to cuddle and take a nap.

Prompto looks up from the couch, eyes wracking Noctis’s lean frame, and Noctis doesn’t miss the way Prompto’s pupils dilate at the sight of him in his jacket. Noctis feels his body heat under his gaze, but Prompto just smiles sheepishly and pats the cushion next to him.

“Feeling tired? My cuddling schedule is free if you wanna hop on over here.”

Noctis stumbles towards the couch, grateful when Prompto takes his arm and guides him down to lay next to him, huffing out a surprised ‘oomph’ when Noctis flops onto his chest instead, burrowing his face in Prompto’s neck and wrapping his arms around his chest.

“You smell good,” Noctis mumbles, settling down and butting his head under Prompto’s jaw with a contented sigh.

Prompto laughed, rubbing Noctis’s back soothingly.

“Thanks, buddy. That’s quite the compliment coming from you.” Prompto teased.

“You scents stronger,” Noctis commented, yawning tiredly.

“Sorry, it’s uh… an alpha thing.” Prompto laughed self-consciously.

Gladio snorted from his corner and Noctis finally noticed him. Gladio didn’t even bother to even glance their way, his eyes glued to the TV drama that was on rerun. “Blondie likes you wearing his things.”

“C’mon man, give me a break.” Prompto whined, “It’s not my fault - like you wouldn’t react the same way to an omega carrying your scent.”

“Not with Noct,” Gladio snorted, finally tearing his eyes from the TV to see them huddled together on the couch. “Noct would sooner claw my dick off. I wouldn’t get away with half the shit you do.”

“Gentleman,” Ignis sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Need I remind you to behave? Regardless of who Noctis prefers, you two better be on your best behavior. Have you two taken your blockers? The last thing we need is having a rut triggered.”

Gladio grunted an affirmative.

“Yeah, of course, I did.” Prompto chimed in, looking offended that Ignis even had to ask but he understood the necessity of it.

Noct tunes out their conversation, too comfortable and tired to pay them any mind, and fell asleep on Prompto’s chest, feeling warm and safe in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy it! 
> 
> Warning: there will be smut in the next chapter!
> 
> Kudos and comments are loved! Let me know what you think! I love hearing it! <3


	3. Chapter 3

Noctis stared at Prompto, kneeling on the edge of his bed like it was normal for the alpha to be anywhere near his nest during his heat and suddenly felt breathless. If it had been anyone else Noctis would have been enraged. Every alpha knows to stay far away from an omegas nest - it was their safe haven - the one place where alphas were forbidden from entering without the omega's permission.

It was an unspoken rule - but it was a rule alphas tended to follow and respect.

Instead, just the sight of Prompto at the edge of his nest had warmth flooding through his body instead of the typical territorial aggression he had expected would rise up at having an alpha in close proximity to his nest.

He had told Prompto he wanted to play King’s Knight while he was still sane, but he wanted to lie down in the comfort of his nest so they’ll just play in his room. He didn't think that Prompto would actually get on his damn bed.

Astrals, he wanted Prompto to share his nest and have the alphas scent coating his sheets and blankets until he’s afraid he’ll never be able to air it out. It was so fucking hard to ignore how much he wanted the alpha.

He wants… he _wants_.

“Noct?” Prompto asks hesitantly, fiddling with his phone nervously, eyeing the omega like he was waiting for him to get angry and snap at him for being to close. “Is this too much? Should I leave?”

“No,” Noctis said after a moment, tongue darting out to wet his lips, and tugs at the opening of his nest. “It’s okay, you can come in.”

“Wait, really?” Prompto asks, his mouth dropping open in surprise. It was a great sign of trust to allow an alpha into their nest. “Are – are you sure? I don’t mind sitting on the edge of the bed or on the floor.”

“Its fine, Prom,” Noctis reassured, scooting over and stretching out in his nest. “See? There’s enough room.”

Prompto hesitated, but ultimately caved in and crawled forward on his hands and knees, ducking under the blanket that was used as a ceiling and settled against the frame of the nest to make sure he didn’t crowd Noctis.

Noctis sat up to fix the blanket back up and enclosed the nest before he shifted over and made sure Prompto had pillows and blankets around his body and tucked his spares in at the corners to better support two people in the nest. Noctis _preened_ at the little contented sigh Prompto gave.

“You did a great job with the nest, buddy.” Prompto complimented with a lazy grin, laying back and sighing again. “I’ve never been in one before, but man, it’s all soft and comfy in here.”

If Noctis wasn’t preening before, he sure as hell was now.

Noctis took a deep breath, feeling something in him finally relax at being surrounded by the scent of alpha and pack.

“Yeah?” Noctis smiled, crawling over and cuddling up to Prompto, his head tucked under Prompto’s chin and his leg twining with his as he booted up his game. “You’ve never been in a nest before?”

“Dude,” Prompto scoffed. “Have you met me? I’m like, the complete opposite of what an omega wants in an alpha. So no, I’ve never been in a nest before.”

“That’s not true.” Noctis frowned, the phone completely forgotten as he leaned back to peer up at Prompto’s face. “You’re a great alpha.”

Prompto gave him a crooked smile. “If you say so,”

Noctis’ frown deepened. “I’m being serious.”

Prompto sighed and wrapped an arm around Noctis’s waist. “I’ve never had an omega interested in me before, y'know? I’m not built like Gladio, and I don’t act like most alphas.”

“So?” Noctis challenged, raising an eyebrow. “I personally hate all that posturing bullshit. Why do you think I don’t get along with Gladio when I’m like this? I’m glad you don’t do that. Some omegas may like it, but a lot don’t.” Noctis was quiet for a moment. “I’m in heat, right?”

Prompto startled, looking at Noctis like he had grown a second head. “Uh, yeah? I kind of already know that, buddy.”

“The first alpha I went to when I woke up was you, not Gladio,” Noctis explained slowly, waiting for that to sink into Prompto’s stubborn head. He knew Prompto had his insecurities and doubts. Noctis didn’t care how many times he had to reassure him, he would do it until he drilled it into Prompto's thick skull and he believed him.

“My instincts wanted me to be close to _you_. I feel comfortable with _you_. I let you into my _nest._ I don’t like alphas being possessive of me or manhandling me or thinking I can’t take care of myself because I’m an omega.” Noctis said firmly. “You’ve never once treated me differently because I’m a Prince or because I’m an omega. So what if you’re a gentle alpha, Prom? You’re good enough for me.”

Prompto’s mouth opened and closed several times before he made a wounded noise and cuddled him close, burying his face in Noctis’s hair. Noctis purred, a soft comforting sound as he carded his fingers through Prompto’s hair, focusing on releasing a calming scent to soothe the distressed alpha.

“Thank you,” Prompto sniffed into his hair, releasing a watery chuckle. “That really means a lot to me, Noct.”

“Don’t sweat it,” Noctis smiled, tightening his arms around Prompto before letting go. “I don’t really feel like playing the game anymore. Is it okay if I take a nap?”

“Yeah, yeah, of course, buddy,” Prompto said, pulling away and shifting as if to move out of the nest. Noctis’ eyes widened in alarm and his arm shoots out lightning fast to grab Prompto’s wrist. “No! Stay.”

Prompto turned towards him in surprise. “But… is that really a good idea, Noct?”

“We take naps together all the time, I don’t see why not.” Noctis frowned.

“Yeah, but I mean…you- you smell like fucking _heaven_ right now,” Prompto stammers, his tone making Noctis preen. “I just… you smell like your heats gonna start for real soon. I just don’t think it’s a good idea for me to be around when you wake up.”

Noctis rolled his eyes and tugged on Prompto’s wrist to get him to lie back down but the alpha doesn’t budge.

Noctis whined. “You’re on blockers, Prom. You wouldn’t hurt me.”

“That’s not what I’m worried about.” Prompto huffs, his eyebrows furrowed as he regarded Noctis with nervous, frightened eyes. “You - you smell really good, and you’ll start to say things you don’t mean and I’m scared of what I’ll do when that happens. You’ll be _hurting_ and I would do anything to make the pain go away. I don’t want to take advantage of you, Noct."

Noctis exhales roughly and sits up to lift one hand to touch his fingertips to Prompto’s freckled cheek and pushes himself forward, splaying his fingers across Prompto’s cheek as he rubs their noses together before pressing his lips to his.

Prompto makes a startled sound and his eyes go wide, but Noctis’s eyes flutter shut, focusing on the feeling of the timid, soft press of their lips and the scent of warm citrus filling the air. Noctis pulls back and looks at Prompto who’s blushing a furious shade of red, still staring at him in shock, and Noctis can't resist leaning forward and kissing him again.

Noctis can feel his heartbeat in his throat as anxiety flutters in his stomach, but he relaxes as Prompto begins to kiss him back. Noctis slowly pulls away after a moment, not wanting to risk his mind getting clouded.

“I wanted to ask you something, and if I ask right now you’ll believe me, right? I’m not heat-drunk. My mind is perfectly clear.” Noctis mumbles, his thumb caressing Prompto’s bottom lip, so soft and warm it makes his chest ache with the urge to kiss him again.

“Yeah,” Prompto agrees shakily, looking at Noctis with eyes that were still a little too wide.

“I want you to share my heat with me.” Noctis murmurs, his hand cupping Prompto’s face as he finally gives in to the temptation and leans in to kiss him again. “I wanted to ask you all day, but I didn’t know how. I don’t even know if you want me like that.” Noctis pulled away, an anxious expression on his face. “Please tell me I didn’t fuck this up. I don’t want to lose you as a friend. Tell me no and we’ll never speak of this again. I promise. We can chalk all this up to my heat-” Noctis babbled, his scent turning sour with anxiety and distress.

Prompto surges forward and claims his lips in a desperate kiss. This kiss is much less gentle, Prompto’s hand tangling in Noctis’ unruly hair, his tongue swiping across Noctis’ bottom lip, and Noctis’ lips part on a gasp, Prompto’s tongue slipping past his lips to tangle with his.

Prompto licks into Noctis’ mouth and Noctis moans, his tongue gliding against Prompto’s as he clings on to Prompto’s shoulders, his body shivering at the sound of Prompto’s low groan, his heartbeat fluttering wildly behind his aching ribs and his scent sweetening the air as his anxiety ebbs away.

“Yes,” Prompto gasps as he pulls away, resting his forehead against Noct’s as he pants for breath, willing himself to calm down. “Yes, I – I want you like that.”

Noctis slowly smiles and he laughs breathlessly. “Thank fuck. I was sure I screwed everything up.”

Prompto snorted, butting his head softly against Noct’s. “I… you have to know how I feel about you, Noct. I was the one who was terrified that I’d do something stupid.”

“We make quite the pair, don’t we?” Noctis laughed, and it turned into a large yawn, his eyes fluttering closed. “Can we take that nap now? I’m really tired.”

“Yeah, sure,” Prompto agreed and finally let himself get tugged further into the nest until they were laying down, Noctis tucked against his side with a blanket pulled over them. “Noct?”

Noctis hummed in place of answering, nuzzling into Prompto’s warm chest.

“When your heat starts…” Prompto murmurs quietly, his fingers absentmindedly drawing circles in the middle of Noctis’s back. “What do I do?”

Noctis couldn’t stop the snort of laughter that escapes. “I thought that was kind of obvious, Prom.”

Prompto sputtered, his cheeks heating. “No! I know that! I just mean, I want to know what’s allowed and what’s not, y'know? I don’t wanna do something you don’t like.”

“Just give me what I ask for,” Noctis mumbled, his words muffled by Prompto’s shirt. “If I don’t like what you’re doing, trust me, you’ll know.”

“That’s reassuring, but what if you don’t like something but you ask for it?” Prompto muttered. “I have to know that kind of stuff so I don’t do it. So, like, what about… what about the other stuff?”

Noctis groaned in complaint as his sleep was once again thwarted by the blonde and pulled back to face him with a pout. “You’ll have to be a tad more specific there, Prom.”

Prompto swallowed hard and Noctis could feel the way his hand shook on his lower back. “Do you…do you want me to knot you?”

Noctis felt a rush of heat pool in his stomach and he had to clench his thighs together, his face heating with the knowledge that Prompto would be able to smell the way his scent spiked with sudden arousal at Prompto's words.

“Yeah,” Noctis choked out, clearing his throat, his body growing warm as he watched Prompto’s nostrils flare and his eyes darken. “You can do that. Just uh… wait for me to ask for it? I - I probably won’t want it right away.”

“Okay,” Prompto said, taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly through his nose.

“Okay,” Prompto repeated. “What about things you don’t want me to do?”

Noctis’s brows furrowed as he considered the question carefully.

“I probably don’t even need to tell you this; you know already but… don't bite me,” Noctis said finally, chewing on his bottom lip, his hand unconsciously covering his mating gland. “No matter how much I beg, just… don’t.”

Prompto’s eyes widen when he finally catches Noctis’s meaning. While it didn’t happen with every alpha and omega coupling, it wasn’t uncommon for an alpha to accidentally bite and claim an omega during a moment of passion.

“I would never do that!” Prompto says in a rush, his hand covering Noctis’s own, his expression horrified, his eyes pleading with Noctis to believe him. “I swear I’ll be super careful. I would never do something like that without permission. You’re safe with me, I promise. I’ll stay away from your neck completely if that makes you feel safer?”

“No I -” Noctis made a frustrated sound, his hand twisting to take Prompto’s hand and press it against the side of his throat. Prompto caught on to his wordless plea and gingerly wrapped his hand around the back of his neck and _squeezed_ , making his body sag against the alpha with a soft moan. “I’ll want you to bite me just… distract me I guess? You can bite me anywhere else just… not there.”

“Yeah, yeah, of course, Noct.” Prompto agrees readily, his hand pulling Noctis forward by the back of his neck to tuck him back against his chest, his head resting on top of Noctis’s head, and _fuck_ , it was so perfect and exactly what Noctis needed. “Whatever you want,”

“See?” Noctis said sleepily, the scent of orange and spice filling his nostrils and tugging him further towards sleep. “Best…alpha…ever.”

He hears Prompto say something distantly but Noctis is already gone, too content and sleepy to stay awake any longer.

* * *

When Noctis wakes up sometime in the middle of the night and turns over to get more comfortable, he knows his heat has started.

His pants are sticking to his legs, his body feverishly hot, his cock is hard and throbbing, and his thighs are wet with slick. Noctis bites his lips and squirms in discomfort and pulls the jacket and shirt he’s wearing over his head to get some relief from the sweltering heat.

He’s not in any pain – _yet_ – but he’s starting to feel the overwhelming, familiar need building in his lower belly. Noctis knows from experience that if he doesn't satisfy his body's urges that cottonwool feeling in his head will eventually cloud everything until the can only thing he can focus on is his body's desperate need to mate and find release.

Prompto is fast asleep next to him, and Noctis whines under his breath as he reaches out a trembling hand to shake his shoulder. “Prom?”

Prompto mumbles something in his sleep, so Noctis shakes him again. “Prompto, wake up.”

Prompto opens his eyes and blinks at him and moves closer, making a sleepy, inquisitive sound as he nuzzles into Noctis’s neck. Prompto inhales a deep breath of Noct’s scent and freezes, suddenly finding himself wide awake. Prompto’s nose filled with the overwhelming, maddening scent of an omega in heat. It was pouring off Noctis in waves, an earthy smell that reminded Prompto of fresh gardens in the spring when everything was beginning to grow, which Prompto’s gremlin brain immediately associated the smell of Noctis’ scent as fertility.

“Prom,” Noctis whimpers, fingers clenching in the alphas shirt. “Please,”

“Fuck, Noct,” Prompto breathes, exhaling roughly as he pulls back far enough to see Noctis' face and cradle his cheek in his hand, feeling how feverish his skin was.

“Please,” Noctis gasps, nuzzling into his touch and pressing an open-mouthed kiss to the palm of his hand, his arms pulling Prompto’s body impossibly closer to his. “I need to… I need to come. Please, Prom, I can’t _think_ -”

“It’s okay. Don’t worry, I’ve got you.” Prompto soothed, running his hand down Noctis’ side to his hip as his other arm wound itself underneath Noctis’ shoulder to hold him close. “I’m going to help you.”

Noctis feels Prompto’s fingertips hesitantly touch the waistband of his pants. It’s gentle, seeking, waiting for Noctis to give him the okay before going any further.

“Is this okay?” Prompto asks softly.

Noctis exhales shakily and nods.

Prompto hooks his fingers in the waistband of Noctis’ pants, sliding them down his legs until they are low enough for Noctis to kick them off the rest of the way, his cock springing free from the damp confines of his briefs.

“What do you need?” Prompto asks softly, butting his head softly against Noctis’ to get his attention.

“Touch me, please,” Noctis breathed, mewling when Prompto trails a hand up his leg to his inner thigh, parting his legs with one hand. “Just not… not inside.”

“Okay, whatever you want, Noct,” Prompto promised, his other hand moving to clasp the back of Noctis’ neck and squeezing gently, the light pressure easing the tension from Noctis’ body until he sags against him, his body soft and plaint. “I’m moving at your pace. If you don’t like something I’m doing, tell me and I’ll stop, okay?”

“Really?” Noctis asks, whimpering as Prompto rubs at the wetness between his legs, massaging a fingertip at the rim of Noctis’ dripping hole.

“Really,” Prompto breathed, his hand pulling Noctis closer by the back of his neck until he had his head tucked underneath his chin, his other hand gently massaging the tender skin of Noctis’ entrance and feeling how slick he was. “You have to know I wouldn’t do anything to ever hurt you.”

Noctis whined pathetically, nodding as he arched his back and rocked his hips into Prompto’s touch. “I know, I know, but don’t you wanna…?”

“This isn’t about what I want.” Prompto reminded softly, trailing his hand from Noctis' entrance to curl his wet fingers around Noctis’ cock. “This is about you and making your heat as comfortable and painless as possible.”

The sudden sharp, shuddering inhale at the feeling of Prompto’s hand around him burns Noctis’ lungs and floods his senses with the thick, musky smell of Prompto’s warm, citrus scent drenched with _want,_ and his hips buck up hard into Prompto's fist as he lets out a wheezy moan.

“Shh, it’s okay. I’ve got you.” Prompto laughs shakily, stroking Noctis’ cock, his thumb rubbing over the tip and smearing the wetness gathered there, spreading the slick down his shaft.

“You smell so good,” Prompto mumbled, inhaling Noctis’s sweet scent until he thought it would make him lightheaded.

Noctis mewled, his hands clawing at Prompto’s back for comfort. “Prom…”

“Sorry. Too much?” Prompto asks, biting his lip. “I’ll shut up.”

“N – No!” Noctis panted as Prompto continued to stroke him in slow, firm strokes. Everything was wet and hot and _too much_ and _not enough_ all at the same time and it was driving him insane.

“Fuck – _ah_ – it, it feels really good. I’m gonna – _oh_ – I’m so close.” Noctis whimpered.

Prompto’s scent spikes and Noctis gasps, his hole twitching and clenching around nothing as his thighs tremble. He wants to fuck up into Prompto’s fist, but the hand on the back of his neck tightens and keeps him steady, helping to ground him and keep him still, and Noctis doesn’t know if he likes that or not. He has half a mind to snap at Prompto to let him go, but the other half, the more submissive side wants Prompto to hold him down and do whatever he wants to him.

It makes him shake and ache with want.

Prompto twists his wrist on the next upstroke, working the head of his cock and speeding up his strokes.

“That’s it, let go, baby,” Prompto’s chest rumbles with a soft growl. “Come for me, Noct.”

Somehow Prompto is still so gentle with him and it makes Noctis’ chest constrict and then he’s gasping open-mouthed against Prompto’s collarbone as he comes hard.

He comes back to himself a few minutes later, breathing slow and deep, his body comfortably warm and sated, the aches in his body gone. When Noctis blinks his eyes open, the fog of pleasure and heat no longer controlling his senses, he realizes he’s curled safely in Prompto’s arms, the alpha nuzzling into his neck and scenting him, crooning softly as he gently traces patters on the naked skin of his leg, the other carding through his hair and lightly scratching his scalp.

“You back with me, dude?” Prompto asks quietly.

“Mhmm,” Noctis mumbled, letting out a deep exhale of breath. “Thank you.”

Noctis feels Prompto smile against the side of his neck. “I said I’d take care of you didn’t I?”

“I know,” Noctis sighs softly, closing his eyes. “I guess I was just worried it would be awkward after.”

“Nah, dude,” Prompto chuckles, “I wouldn’t be here right now if I didn’t want to be. I’m _happy_ you asked me, Noct.”

“Really?” Noctis asks quietly, almost shy, but the effect is ruined by the large yawn that escapes him a moment later, the fingers carding through his hair was putting him to sleep.

“Yes,” Prompto says, pressing a kiss to Noctis’ neck. “Why don’t you go back to sleep, huh?”

“M'kay,” Noctis mumbles agreeably. “Stay?”

“I’ll be right here, buddy,” Prompto readily agrees, placing a final kiss to the side of his neck before cuddling him close, and they fall asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heys guys~! I hope you like the newest chapter! Things are starting to pick up and get more hot and heavy :3
> 
> Kudos and comments are loved! Seriously, I love hearing what you think! Come and chat or find me on Twitter! <3


	4. Chapter 4

When Noctis wakes up again his body is warm but not feverish like he had expected.

Usually, when he wakes up he's feverish and in agony, an unending, constant _need_ to come and be filled over and over and over. His heats were intense, but this new feeling, this heavy sense of full-body calm… it’s so _nice._ His lower back isn’t on fire, his hips aren’t aching, and his throat isn’t hoarse from crying from being unsatisfied. His limbs are a bit achy, but when he stretches like a languid cat he feels nothing but content.

Obviously having an alpha around during his heat is doing wonders for his body.

Noctis stretched further and bumps right against the warm body nestled comfortably behind him.

Noctis blinks and his mind finally registers the arm slung loosely around his waist, soft breaths rustling the hair at the nape of his neck… and the stiffness against the curve of his ass.

The smell in his nest is laced with omega heat and warm citrus, and he feels slick drip from his hole, his face flushing as he takes in his own hardness, aching between his legs.

“Prompto…wake up,” Noctis says, rolling his shoulder to nudge Prompto. His voice sounds pitiful, irritated at the arousal quickly burning through his body and ruining the soft and content moment of waking up in Prompto's arms.

Prompto’s arm flexes on his waist and the blond stretches and pulls Noctis back against him, hugging him tight and tangling his legs with Noctis’ as he nuzzles into the back of his neck with a sleepy groan.

“Noct?” Prompto murmurs, lips pressing against the back of Noctis’s neck, and Noctis’s eyes flutter shut at the soft intimacy of it.

“You smell so good,” Prompto says sleepily, nuzzling into his shoulder and rubbing a hand up Noctis’ chest.

Noctis whimpers, his hand wrapping around Prompto’s wrist, trying to curb the desperation he can feel building in his body. “Please, I – I need…”

Prompto tilts his head up, resting his chin on Noctis’ shoulder.

“Do you need to come?” Prompto asks sleepily, easy as breathing, and Noctis’ breath hitches in his throat.

The sound of Prompto’s voice washing in a warm breath over Noctis’ cheek is enough to make him shudder. Noctis exhales shakily, curling his fingers into the sheets. 

“Yes,” Noctis whimpers, never more grateful than now for Prompto’s willingness to spend his heat with him. It would be complete agony spending another heat alone after having a taste of this. It’s hard to feel embarrassed for asking for what he needs when he’s still feeling heavy and drowsy and _good_ from his last orgasm. He barely feels any pain at all. He should be wriggling against his mattress, soaking with sweat and slick and precum because he can’t find any relief.

“Prom, touch me, _please_.”

“Shh, it’s okay. I got you.” Prompto murmurs and Noctis rolls his hips backward, feeling Prompto’s cock shift, running along the cleft of his ass through the blonde's jeans, and Noctis can’t help but tilt his head back, nuzzling his nose along Prompto’s jaw as he blindly searches for Prompto's lips. The hand Prompto had on his chest slides up, cupping his cheek and kisses him until he feels dizzy with arousal.

“Off,” Noctis gasps when Prompto finally pulls back to let him breathe, his hand reaching back to tug at Prompto’s jeans. “Get it off.”

“Are – are you sure?” Prompto stuttered, and if Noctis could see Prompto’s face it would be a stunning shade of pink.

“Yes,” Noctis snaps, his hand twisting in the fabric fitfully. “I wanna feel you.”

“Okay, okay,” Prompto breathed, swallowing past the lump in his throat as he pulled away, his hands shaking with nervous anticipation as he pulled off his shirt and shimmied out of his jeans and briefs.

Noctis sighs in relief as Prompto’s body presses along his back. Noctis goes limp against him, letting Prompto’s hand trail down his thigh and dip his fingers into the crack of his ass. Noctis exhales a tiny moan as Prompto rubs his fingertips over his wet, twitching hole.

“Do you…” Prompto starts hesitantly, licking his lips as he nudges one fingertip with more pressure against the loose ring of muscle. “Do you want me to finger you?”

Keening, Noctis drops his chin down against his chest as his body shakes and clenches with heat at Prompto’s words.

“Not yet,” Noctis whines, rolling his hips away from the touch, ignoring the desperation clawing at his insides, ignores how much he _wants_ that _._

“It’ll get worse... my heat... if we do that now. I’ll need - ” Noctis swallows, trying to clear the fog in his head. His tongue feels thick and heavy in his mouth and his body feels like a string pulled taught, about to snap. He can't think, he doesn't even know if Prompto can make sense of his broken words. “Please, just… please.”

“Shh, it’s okay,” Prompto soothed, pulling his hand away and curling it around Noctis’ cock instead. “This what you want, baby?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Noctis sighs, the sound bordering on a moan and he settles his ass back against Prompto’s lap as Prompto strokes him slowly, getting him nice and wet.

“Feel good?”

“Yeah,” Noctis sighs, shivering against the sound Prompto makes against the back of his neck.

Groaning, Noctis rubs his ass back against Prompto’s cock.

Noctis sucks in a deep breath when Prompto’s pheromones suddenly spike; the taste of Prompto’s arousal was thick and heady in the enclosed space of his nest. Growing increasingly needier, his body shaking, Noctis reaches back and grips Prompto’s thigh, pulling Prompto’s hips forward to grind against his ass.

“Noct?” Prompto rasps, his lips trailing kisses down the back of his neck.

“I want… want you to,” Noctis whimpers, licking his lips as he moves his ass against Prompto’s dick, pulling Prompto closer to grind against him.

“You sure? What do you want me to – “

“It’s okay… want it. Feels good. You can.” The broken pieces of his sentences make enough sense to Noctis, so when Prompto still hesitates, he whines in the back of his throat and tilts his head to the side, baring the column of his neck to his alpha. “Just not inside? Alpha, please, want you.”

There’s a deep, low growl behind him, and then Noctis’ head is being tilted back by a hand around his jaw. Noctis’ eyes fly open with a cry, the hand on his cock speeding up, and Noctis moans when Prompto finally guides his cock between his legs and thrusts his hips up against him, his cock dragging against the wet cleft of his ass.

Prompto’s face is pressed into the side of Noctis’s neck, groaning long and low as he ruts against Noctis, stroking Noctis hard and fast.

“Prom,” Noctis whimpered, his hand clinging to Prompto’s wrist as he jerks him off. “I need… please, I need to—Ahh!”

“Say it,” Prompto growls, his voice low and rough in a way Noctis had never heard before, and Noctis’s mewls at the sound, his cock throbbing, and he has no choice but to obey when he feels the press of teeth against his scent gland.

“Make me come,” Noctis begs, his breath hitching on a sob. “Please, Prom, alpha, _please_.”

Prompto makes a sound like he’s dying, letting go of Noctis’ jaw in favor of slipping his hand between Noctis’ thighs, behind his balls, and presses two fingers up into Noctis _hard_.

Noctis back arches and his body spasms as he chokes on a scream, crying out shamelessly as he starts to come, spurting over Prompto’s hand and making a mess all over his stomach.

The hands on his body gentle and Noctis listens to Prompto panting as he blinks deliriously at the wall of his nest. The rutting behind him slows to stuttering, aborted thrusts like Prompto can’t quite make himself stop, and Noctis realizes with a spark of heat than he doesn’t want him to.

“Keep going,” Noctis says, digging blunt nails into Prompto’s ass.

Prompto shudders. “Wh… what?”

“Finish. Keep rutting into me, I want… just come on,” Noctis growls.

Prompto groans against Noctis’ neck and then he rolls his hips up, slow and hard. Noctis blinks, dazed, little stars sparkling behind his eyes because the feeling of an alpha rutting against him—of _Prompto_ —is drugging. He’s never felt a cock pressed hot and thick between his ass cheeks, sliding and nudging against his hole, and he bites his lip and squeezes his eyes shut because he’s a second away from begging Prompto to fuck him.

Groaning, Prompto wraps his arms around Noctis and holds him close, rutting between his thighs as if he were already buried in Noctis to the hilt. There are hot puffs of breath at the back of Noctis’ neck and it’s so hot and everything feels so good, Noctis feels himself getting hard again.

The moment Prompto starts coming, Noctis can feel it. He can feel the hot, thick wet of it between his cheeks and on his thighs. He can smell the thick musk of alpha, the heat of it cloying in his nose and across his tongue, mixed with Prompto’s flavor like a mixture of orange and cider, his cockhead nudging and leaking against his hole, and then Noctis is coming again, mewling and clawing at the sheets and _shakes_ as his channel slicks itself and drips down his thighs, his cock twitching as it spurts a few thin ropes of come across his stomach.

Noctis rocks his hips back into Prompto’s slow, shaky thrusts, feeling drowsy and soft but wanting to make sure the alpha feels just as good as he does right now. His body’s all soft and pliant, and he moves easily when Prompto rolls him onto his back and leans over him.

Prompto looks stunning. His face is flushed, his pale skin only amplifying the rosy tint high on his cheeks. His hair is an absolute disaster, his pupils blown wide, and his mouth… he’s still panting, trying to catch his breath and his lips are pink and look so soft Noctis wants to _bite_ them.

“Do you feel good?” Prompto asks, leaning down to nuzzle the side of Noctis’ jaw and pressing a kiss there. “I’m sorry if I got a little carried away.”

“’ was perfect.” Noctis slurred, reaching up with his noodle arm to wrap around Prompto’s shoulder in a half-hug. “I liked it.”

Noctis felt Prompto smile against his skin. “Yeah? I thought you hate it when alphas get all aggressive and demanding?”

“Mmm…it’s not so bad when you do it,” Noctis mumbled, his eyes closing and his arm dropping back down onto the bed. “It was hot. I liked seein’ you lose control."

“Of course you did,” Prompto snorted, butting Noctis’ head gently with his own. “Are you feeling alright with - with what I did? I know you said… you said not to touch you inside and I did it anyway.” Prompto said uneasily.

“Don’t worry about it. You did a great job, Prom,” Noctis murmured, cooing softly as he nuzzled back against his alpha, releasing a calming scent to soothe the alpha’s unnecessary panic, his heart filling with warmth. Oh, how he loved this stupid, beautiful alpha. “It was exactly what I needed.”

“Yeah? I’m glad.” Prompto smiled, relaxing against the omega with a soft sigh. “I’m doing my best, but if ever it’s not good enough, just tell me. I’ll give you whatever you want.”

“Don’t say that,” Noctis huffs out a laugh, his scent going all warm and sweet. “An omega could get used to hearing that.”

“Good thing I’m only offering it to you then.” Prompto teased.

Noctis was surprised by the unexpected, dark emotion that suddenly clenched at his heart.

Possession - there was no other word for it. Just the thought of Prompto with another omega made him want to gnash his teeth.

“Noct?”

“Huh?” Noctis asks distractedly, blinking up at Prompto.

The alpha had a shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

“What are you thinking of? Your scent got real jealous and possessive there, buddy.”

“Nothing,” Noctis grunted, pressing his hands against Prompto’s chest as his cheeks flushed with embarrassment at getting caught. “Get off me.”

Prompto rolled off of him with a laugh, his scent bright and happy. It reminded Noctis of sunshine and long days spent at the beach, warm and happy.

“Fine, keep your secrets.”

Noctis grumbled halfheartedly, reaching to pull his blanket over his naked body, ready to take another nap before the next wave of heat hits him.

“Hey, wait,” Prompto says, pulling away the blanket insistently when Noctis whines in protest. “I need to talk to you for a minute and then you can take a nap. Can you think clearly right now or are you feeling a little hazy?”

Noctis stopped struggling for the blanket at the seriousness in Prompto’s voice. “A little? Why?”

“Okay.” Prompto said slowly, “Because I want to do something but I don’t want you to freak out because I know it might mess with your mental state right now.”

“Like what?” Noctis frowned, his eyes narrowing. He could already tell that he wouldn’t like where this was going.

“Would you be okay if I left the nest for five minutes?”

Now Noctis knew what Prompto meant because no sooner had the words left Prompto’s mouth he felt an irrational fear and panic swell in his chest. Noctis swallowed down the pitiful whine that wanted to escape.

His alpha wanted to _leave_.

“Why?” Noctis demanded, gritting his teeth as he tried to think about this rationally but his heat made it so much harder to think clearly.

Prompto wrapped an arm around Noctis’ waist, pulling him into his body to comfort him. “Just for five minutes. Just to get some water and supplies from the kitchen.” Prompto coaxed, rubbing his scent all over Noctis’ throat and shoulder as his hand went between Noctis’ legs to smear his come that had mixed with Noctis’ slick and massaged it into his skin.

“You smell so fucking good,” Prompto said hoarsely, a growl in the back of his throat. “I promise I’ll be right back.”

Noctis whimpered, his breath hitching in the back of his throat, his mind going all warm and fuzzy as the alpha rubbed his release into his skin, ensuring he smelt only of him.

 _Marking_ him.

“Okay,” Noctis hiccupped, his hands clenching in the sheets to curb the desperation to cling to Prompto’s shoulders and never let go. “Five minutes. _Please_ , hurry.”

“I’ll be right back,” Prompto promised, pecking Noctis on the lips and hurriedly pulling on his jeans before scrambling out of the nest, being careful not to ruin the ceiling on his way out.

Prompto ran to the kitchen, practically skidding into Gladio in his haste.

“Whoa!” Gladio exclaimed in surprise, nostrils flaring at the heavy scent pheromones.

“Out of my way, no time to talk,” Prompto grunted, pushing past the bigger alpha and calling out behind him. “I’ve got five minutes, do me a favor and grab me some water bottles and some protein bars from the kitchen, would you?”

Prompto didn’t wait for an answer and hurried into the bathroom and quickly rummaged through the bathroom cabinet for the wet wipes they always kept on hand, towels would be too rough on Noctis’ skin right now. Sighing in relief when he found it, he snatched it up and headed back the way he came.

“I’m surprised Noct even let you leave - actually I think I’m more surprised that you _could_ leave,” Gladio commented, coming out of the kitchen with Ignis, a bag full of water bottles and snacks in his hand. “Not feeling those possessive instincts yet, Prompto?”

“Dude, I’m not on my rut,” Prompto said, taking the bag from Gladio. “And even if I was, I’m not an asshole. Noct’s his own person. If he asked me to leave, I would.”

“Don’t antagonize him, Gladio.” Ignis sighed; noticing the way Prompto bristled, his scent wafting through the air like burnt orange and cider.

“How’s Noct?” Ignis asked, changing the subject and successfully diverting Prompto’s attention.

“He’s doing fine,” Prompto said. “He’s just really cuddly? His heat isn’t so bad; he was hurting a bit before but uh… I took care of it. He’s feeling better now. He just wants to sleep.”

“Not that much different then,” Gladio said wryly.

“It’s only the first day. It will progressively get worse from here. He’ll need plenty of rest.” Ignis explained, crossing his arms on his chest. “Noct spent all his previous heats alone, and while he said it was manageable, he was always extremely irritable afterward which leaves me to believe that he wasn’t being entirely honest.”

“W-wait! He spent all his of his heats _alone_?” Prompto didn’t screech, but it was a damn near thing.

Gladio gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. “You better go easy on him, kid. I don’t know what you’re packin’ but Noct’s never been with an alpha before.”

Prompto’s brain screeched to a halt.

Full. Stop.

Blood was roaring in his ears and a wave of possessiveness curled in his chest. He was Noct’s first alpha. “He’s…never been with an alpha before?”

Gladio snorted, his lips stretching into a knowing smirk. “Noct’s not the submissive sort so I highly doubt it. We would have found out about it.”

“Indeed,” Ignis said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “Noct has always taken care of himself during his heats. Being the Prince only makes it more difficult for him to seek out a partner that he could trust during his heats when he is at his most vulnerable. He thought it would be best if he rode it out alone, as it were.”

A smile slowly spread across Prompto’s lips, a warmth spreading through his body. Noctis really trusted him that much?

“I’ll take care of him. I promise. I would never hurt him.”

“We never doubted that for a second,” Ignis said softly, a soft smile on his face. “Do you have all the supplies you’ll need?”

Prompto opened the bag and peered inside, rifling through the items. “Yeah, I think so.”

“Contraceptives?”

“Oh, shit.” Prompto cursed, head snapping up to look at Ignis with horrified eyes. “Fuck, I’m so sorry! I didn’t think of that. I don’t have any condoms.” Prompto choked out a nervous laugh. “I wasn’t really expecting this, y’know? It’s not like I always carry condoms on me, or at all, I mean, shit, we didn't get that far yet so - “

“Easy there, Blondie.” Gladio laughed, his body shaking with laughter. “I’m pretty sure Noct wouldn’t let you use them anyways. Omegas bring a whole new meaning to the word ‘despise’. The whole point of a heat is to be _bred_. Try that when Noct’s in heat and watch the box get thrown out faster than you can blink.”

“But – “

“Don’t worry,” Ignis says, already walking down the hall to their medicine cabinet and grabbing a box of Levonorgestrel that was hidden all the way in the back and passed it to Prompto. “I’ve kept a box of emergency contraceptives on hand in case Noct ever had need of it. It is a morning-after pill. Make sure Noct takes it. I don’t need to explain what will happen if he doesn’t.” Ignis warned.

“Nope! I gotcha! Crystal clear, Iggy.” Prompto said, taking the box with a shaking hand. “I’m not ready to be a dad. Not that I wouldn’t stick around if it happened! Just I’m pretty sure the King would have me executed.” Prompto joked, laughing nervously.

“He would not.” Ignis sighed with a shake of his head. “But if that thought motivates you, then by all means, please do remember it.”

“Right,” Prompto said, before cursing as he looked at the clock on the top of the archway. His five minutes was definitely up. “I’ve gotta go! I promised Noct I would only be gone for five minutes.”

“Don’t forget to stay hydrated!” Ignis called out from behind him. “Drink plenty of water and try to get Noctis to eat.”

Prompto gave him thumbs up as he turned around the corner and hurried to Noct’s room. As soon as Prompto opened the door he was assaulted by the scent permeating the room. It smelled like heat and sex and _them_. It smelt so good it had a growl rumbling in his chest before he could stop it.

Okay, so maybe he was feeling a _tad_ possessive.

Prompto barely had time to park the bag on the floor before he was assaulted, a body slamming into his and toppling them onto the bed, and then Prompto had an armful of a distressed, angry omega.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.” Prompto said in a rush, trying to soothe Noctis but the omega wasn’t having it.

Prompto yelped, fingers digging into Noctis’ sides at the sharp pain that flared through his shoulder. Prompto pushed Noctis away from him, ignoring Noctis’ whine, and stared at him in shocked bewilderment.

“Dude, did you just fucking _bite_ me?”

Prompto’s shoulder throbbed and when he looked down to inspect it, there was a perfect indent of Noctis’ teeth on his skin.

 _Oh_ , Prompto thinks stupidly after a long moment of staring down at the bite mark. 

“Don’t leave,” Noctis begs, his nails digging into the skin of Prompto’s arms. “Please, don’t leave me.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Prompto promised, sitting up with Noctis in his lap, nuzzling Noctis’ scent glad and rubbing his scent into his skin to soothe him.

Noctis tilts his head to the side, baring his throat, and Prompto’s teeth graze his neck, so close to his scent glands that Noctis’ head falls back with a broken moan.

“Noct? Can I… can I mark you?”

“Fuck, yes, _please_ ,” Noctis whines, tangling his hands in Prompto’s hair.

Prompto moans, his lips and teeth latching on to the soft skin at the base of Noctis' throat.

Noctis’ hips grind down against Prompto’s lap, his body burning at the knowledge of an alpha marking him. Noctis stared up at the ceiling sightlessly, his lips parted as he moaned and writhed in Prompto’s lap as the alpha moves his lips to trail open-mouthed kisses down to the curve of his shoulder, setting his teeth against the skin there and breaking the tiny blood vessels under Noctis’ skin.

Prompto grips Noctis’ ass and the back of his neck and ruts up against Noctis, encouraging the omega to grind against him.

“Fuck, Noct, you’re so beautiful.” Prompto whines, kissing the marks he made on Noctis’ neck. “Sorry, you look so good with my teeth in your skin.”

Prompto kisses another mark, grazing his teeth against Noctis’ scent glands, suppressing the urge to bite.

Noctis smelled so _sweet_.

It’s then that Noctis realizes that he’s making an obscene amount of noise. He’s moaning and writhing, Prompto’s words hitting him like a punch to the gut. His body is humming and burning, his body one bright, burning livewire of need.

“Kiss me,” Noctis begs, his wetness soaking through the fabric of Prompto’s jeans and he can feel Prompto's hard cock rutting into the space between his cheeks.

Prompto whimpers and stops his administrations on Noctis’ neck and claims his lips. Their lips crash together, tongues licking into each other’s mouths hungrily. They pant into the space between them and Noctis reaches a hand between their bodies to palm Prompto’s dick.

Bucking up into the touch, Prompto breaks the kiss.

“Noct,” Prompto groans, his eyes fluttering shut.

“Make me come,” Noctis whines, his head falling back. “Please, I need it.”

Prompto’s hand is between them a second later, fingers curling around the sensitive head and smearing the sticky mess, giving it a few soft tugs. Noctis’s mouth falls open on a breathy moan, his arms wrapping around Prompto’s neck. Prompto’s hips shift and Noctis buries his face into the alphas neck to muffle the moans and whines escaping his lips as Prompto continues to stroke him into madness. 

“Please, I - I’m so close.”

Noctis whines high in his throat, his hips bucking into Prompto’s tight grip, and he moans and moans as he drips come over Prompto’s knuckles. Prompto keeps rubbing up against him, his hand stroking Noctis slowly as he eases him through his orgasm.

Noctis sags against Prompto, gasping for breath. When his thighs tense, he can feel Prompto’s cock between them, still completely hard when Noctis rocks down against it. “You… you didn’t come.”

“’s okay.” Prompto makes a shuddery sound, one hand smoothing down Noctis’s naked back. “It’s okay, Noct.”

Noctis growls because no, that’s not okay.

He’s off Prompto’s lap the next second and falling to his knees between the alphas thighs, his knees hitting the floor much harder than he meant to in his haste to please his alpha. He wants Prompto to feel good too. He wants to make sure he erases any thoughts of leaving from the alphas head.

“Noct?” Prompto pants, eyes widening. “What – what are you doing?”

Noctis ignores him in favor of unzipping Prompto’s jeans and pulling them over Prompto’s hips and down his thighs. Prompto’s cock slaps against his belly with the motion and Noctis’ mouth floods with saliva.

Prompto is _definitely_ an alpha with this cock. It’s long, a bit thicker at the base, which is surrounded by a trimmed patch of golden hair that looks softer than silk, and he can feel the fresh gush of slick trail down his thighs at the sight.

Noctis runs his hands up Prompto’s thighs, shuffling closer on his knees to brush his lips over the wet tip of his cock.

Prompto’s hand flies up to clap over his mouth, a sound between a sob and a scream bleeding through his fingers. His whole stomach clenches, the action a soft roll of muscle that Noctis wants to feel under his tongue, but right now he has something better to keep his mouth occupied.

Noctis licks the wetness from his lips, tasting Prompto’s precum. Prompto tastes like heady musk and sweet citrus. He tastes better than he smells, and it’s definitely a taste Noctis could get used to.

“I can stop…” Noctis mumbles, when he looks up at Prompto’s face, unsure if the alphas reaction was a good one or not, but the expression on Prompto’s face immediately eases his fears and makes him _preen_ , a sense of pride spreading through his body at the sight.

Prompto’s expression is torn between pain and pleading, and when he drops his hand from his mouth Prompto _whimpers_. “No! I mean…you… do you want to? Keep doing that, I mean?”

Noctis immediately nods. A bone-deep need to taste and please his alpha completely obliterating any hesitation or nerves he might have felt about giving a blowjob for the first time. He just knew that he needed to feel that hot length on his tongue and have Prompto come down his throat.

“Oh my god, okay,” Prompto exhales shakily, “I just… nobody’s ever done that to me before.”

Noctis grips Prompto’s thighs and is suddenly overwhelmed with a sense of violent pride. He’s the first omega—the first _anybody_ —to put their mouth on Prompto.

“I haven’t done this before either,” Noctis admitted softly, digging his thumbs into Prompto’s taut thighs, brushing his lips along one side of Prompto’s cock and pressing his nose to the soft hair at the base of Prompto’s cock and breathes in so deep he gets dizzy.

Prompto smells like sweat and the lingering essence of come, and Noctis’ stomach twists in knots of pleasure. Prompto’s scent is so concentrated here, richer and overwhelming with alpha and bittersweet citrus. Noctis’ tongue lolls out of his mouth and before he can even think about how badly he wants to taste it, he licks up the side of Prompto’s cock to swirl his tongue around the head.

There’s a whimper above him, then a gentle hand carding through his hair.

“ _Noct_ ,” Prompto’s voice is soft and breathless and tinged with disbelief.

Noctis closes his eyes, rubbing his cheek over Prompto’s cock, the skin sun-hot and velvet smooth.

“Good?” Noctis breathes.

“ _Sooo_ good,” Prompto says breathlessly.

Prompto opens his mouth to say something else, but then Noctis grips the base of his dick and closes his lips over the head. Prompto’s head falls back as he releases a ragged moan.

Noctis moans around the cock in his mouth, taking in as much as he can before pulling off slowly. His lips make an obscene, wet sound when he pops off, lapping at the head and the glands as he works the base with his hand.

He knows this is where Prompto’s knot will swell, right by that golden hair, where his cock is already thicker than the rest. Noctis doesn’t even know how an omega can take a knot like that - how it could be pleasurable - but the taste of Prompto on his tongue and at the back of his throat makes him want it inside him, anyway he can.

Noctis takes a deep breath through his nose and sinks down on his cock as low as he can, and he’s surprised by the soft gag at the back of his throat when he takes Prompto down to the hilt, deep-throating him in one fluid motion.

Prompto tangles his hand in Noctis hair, crying out desperately, hips bucking into Noctis’s mouth, startling him and causing him to choke.

Pulling off Noctis gasps, a strand of saliva connecting his lips to Prompto’s cock. “Sorry, I had no idea that I could—“

“Fuck, Noct, please,” Prompto whimpers, squeezing his eyes shut. “Felt so good- _fuck_ \- are you okay?”

“Y-yeah, I’m fine.” Noctis licks his lips, watching Prompto’s cock twitch towards his mouth.

“Fuck.” Noctis moans and kneels up, suckling the head and flicking his tongue lightly over the slit, stroking the slick length with his hand before he takes all of Prompto back into his mouth.

Prompto moans, and Noctis sucks roughly, bobbing his head, loving the feeling of Prompto’s hips twitching under his hands, trying not to buck up into his mouth. He rubs his tongue and lips over the glands, massages the thick vein that runs down the underside.

Prompto whimpers, tugging on Noctis’s hair. “I – I’m g-gonna come.”

The broken, needy sound that tears from Noctis’ chest is muffled around Prompto’s cock and he picks up the pace, stops trying to deep-throat Prompto in favor of jerking his cock with the head in his mouth, tongue massaging over the slit.

The base of Prompto’s cock swells and his whole body trembles, his knot sensitive and swollen, and when Noctis wraps a hand around it and _squeezes_ , Prompto writhes and cries out, his hips snapping up to fuck his mouth.

Then Noctis can taste the thick gush of come across his tongue, and he jolts backward, hand still tight around Prompto's knot. Prompto keeps coming, and Noctis swallows the come in his mouth just in time for another rope to splash across his cheek. He blinks, stunned, and opens his mouth to catch the next spurt across his lips and tongue.

Prompto pants, chest heaving for breath as he looks down at him, hands falling from Noctis’ hair to cradle the side of Noctis’ head in his hand as he shudders, cock twitching as the last of his orgasm dribbles down Noctis’s knuckles. Noctis leans in, licking up every drop, his tongue greedily cleaning Prompto’s cock.

Noctis pulls back and lifts one shaking hand to his face, swiping it through the mess of come on his cheek. He looks at his fingers, strands of white fluid dripping between them. His dick throbs but he ignores it and brings his fingers to his mouth and sucks the mess off them.

The noise Prompto makes is high and sweet and when he sits forward and hooks his hands under Noctis’ arms, Noctis lets himself be lifted back onto Prompto’s lap as easily as if he were a small kitten.

Prompto pushes his face into Noctis’ neck, kissing his scent gland, and _bites_ him.

Noctis’ back arches with a cry, his hands clawing for purchase as the rush of pheromones from Prompto’s bite spirals like liquid honey down his spine to flame the fire burning in the pit of his stomach, and then he’s coming untouched between them and Noctis’ vision goes white.

When he finally comes back to himself, they're back in his nest and he’s lying down on his side with Prompto cooing softly in his ear, gently kissing along his neck, his hand rubbing circles on his back, gentling him.

Noctis sniffles, his whole body practically _humming._ His body feels light as a feather, like he’s on a whole other level of consciousness, of contentment, walking on soft white clouds and bright stars of pleasure, and then Noctis belatedly realizes his cheeks are wet.

“Are you okay? Noct?” Prompto asks softy, pulling back with concerned eyes, practically smothering Noctis in his arms. “Are you - are you crying? Like, is it a good cry?”

“So good… I had no idea… no one’s ever bitten me before…” Noctis shudders. He sucks in a watery breath as Prompto gently wipes the tears from his cheeks, his eyes soft. Noctis hiccups, leaning forward to kiss Prompto. His mind is an absolute mess, his thoughts scattered and the room going dark and static at the edges.

Prompto cups his face and kisses him back; his fingertips lightly brushing against the marks he left on Noctis’ skin. Noctis tilts his head to the side with a moan. Prompto hugs Noctis close, nuzzling into the side of the omega’s neck.

“You’re so gorgeous.” Prompto breathes, his voice filled with awe. “You look so pretty like this. Like you were made to be marked up.”

Noctis burrows deeper into Prompto’s arms, a deep sated contentment making his body feel light and sleepy, almost like he was floating.

“Only by you,” Noctis murmurs, words slurred as he buries his face in Prompto’s neck, sleep tugging at him and dragging him down. “Love you,”

“What?” Prompto asks, his voice low and shaky for reasons Noctis couldn’t fathom right now. “What did you just say?”

“’m tired,” Noctis mumbles, and he can feel Prompto brushing his sweaty hair away from his face and a soft, sweet voice asking him something else but it comes to him as if from a great distance, and he is already nodding off, too sated and comfortable to worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will feature knotting and all that juicy stuff so I hope you enjoy it! :3
> 
> Kudo's and comments are loved! I love hearing what you guys think! I always reply. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Noctis wakes up surrounded by heat and the overwhelming scent of alpha but what actually roused him from sleep was the pleasure that was slowly licking at his senses.

Noctis pants, whining in confusion and need as he tries to get his mind to function properly but all he can focus on is the hand slowly pumping his cock and the pain that was wracking through his body that has him blindly pawing at Prompto for comfort.

The sheets under his body are wet and his thighs slide against each other when he moves, sloppy with slick. His hair is plastered to the back of his neck and his forehead and his whole body is covered in sweat. He can feel his body shaking. The more awake he is, the more aware he is of the way his body is aching, his hole clenching around something that isn’t there and it sends a wave of desperate need through his body.

He needs Prompto to fuck him, to fill him up, and knot him to make the pain go away.

Noctis turns towards Prompto, crying softly as he buries his face in the curve of Prompto’s neck, inhaling greedy gulps of his scent as he clings to him.

“Hey, shh, it’s okay. I’ve gotcha.” Prompto says soothingly, a hand rubbing comfortingly down his back as he nuzzles Noct and pumps Noctis’ cock in his hand. “I’m sorry, I know you’re hurting. You were crying in your sleep. What do you need, Noct? Is this helping?”

Noctis whined piteously, shaking his head frantically against Prompto’s collarbone, his nails digging into the skin of Prompto’s chest as he shook.

“Please, it hurts, it’s not enough.” Noctis whimpers. “Make it stop, please, make it stop.”

“I’ll make the pain go away, don’t worry, I’ll take care of you,” Prompto promised, hands gently untangling Noctis from his arms. “Roll onto your back for me, okay?”

Noctis whines but obeys, breath hitching when Prompto climbs over him and settles between his legs, his hands smoothing up his legs and spreading them open and resting them over his thighs. Heat flares through his body and Noctis squirms and spreads his legs wider.

“I need you to fuck me, Prom, please.”

“Oh my god,” Prompto groans, and he sounds breathless as he trails a hand between Noctis’s legs to press his fingertips over Noctis’s wet, twitching hole and slowly slides two fingers inside. Prompto’s fingers slide inside easily, Noctis is so wet and open and ready that his fingers slide all the way inside without any resistance. Prompto twists and scissors his fingers, opening him up and sliding in a third.

Noctis keens as he rocks back onto Prompto’s fingers, forcing it deeper. “I want it. I want it, I wanna…” Noctis slurs, rolling his hips.

Noctis’ thoughts were scattered. He could barely think beyond the pounding of his heart behind his ribs and the desperate thrum of need pounding through him. Noctis’ mouth drops open on a moan, closing his eyes as he pushes back against Prompto’s thrusting fingers.

“Is this good?” Prompto asks, gently thrusting his fingers. “Is this helping?”

“Yes,” Noctis gasps, wriggling to get Prompto’s fingers in deeper to where he’s aching. “Please,”

Noctis gasps sharply, his hips stuttering when Prompto’s fingertips brush against his prostate, his body lighting up from the inside. Noctis' back arches with a cry, desperately clawing at the sheets as he clenches like a vice around Prompto’s fingers.

“There?” Prompto asks breathlessly, curling his fingers to find that spot again and once he’s found it he thrusts his fingers against that spot again and again until Noctis thought he would go mad with it.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Noctis babbled, writhing on Prompto’s fingers as he massages that spot inside him that has his whole body singing and heat curling in his lower belly that told him he was gonna come real fucking soon.

“Don’t stop,” Noctis begs. “Please don’t stop.”

Prompto pants as he holds Noctis' thigh tight in his grip, his cock hard and aching between his legs as he watches Noct writhe on his fingers, feeling ridiculously close to coming just from watching Noctis fall apart from just his fingers.

“Oh, _ohhh fuck,_ I’m gonna come. Prom, Prom, I’m gonna come,” Noctis whines, high and reedy.

Noctis’ back arches, his hands clutching the sheets of his bed, pulling, his body tensing as he cries out. It sounds like pain, and for a moment Prompto is suddenly worried that he’s managed to hurt Noct somehow, but Prompto can smell Noctis’ pleasure all around him, his pheromones thick and sweet in the air.

He can practically taste Noctis pheromones on his _tongue_.

Noctis’ voice cracks and Prompto watches the red tip of Noctis’ cock spurt out ropes of come onto his belly, his hole gushing slick onto his fingers as it clenches and flutters around him. Noctis’ release paints his heaving chest and the scent of Noctis’ come combined with the scent of his slick makes Prompto groan, his dick throbbing with the need to bury himself in Noctis.

“Noct,” Prompto rasps, and Noctis shudders and whines when Prompto withdraws his fingers.

Prompto gently shushes him. “Do you still need me to fuck you?”

“Yes,” Noctis pants, his thighs quivering as he brings his legs up to his chest. “Please, I need you.”

“Fuck, okay.” Prompto stutters, slicking up his cock and bracing himself with a hand underneath Noctis’ knee as he pressed Noctis’ leg to his chest, his cockhead nudging against Noctis’ entrance.

“Ready?” Prompto asks, watching Noctis’ face carefully as he lines himself up.

“Yes,” Noctis gasps. “Fuck me. I’m ready - more than ready, please.”

“Okay,” Prompto breathed, swallowing hard as he slowly pressed his cock against Noctis’ entrance until the head of his cock popped inside. Prompto had to remind himself to breathe as the air was knocked from his lungs in a groan. Despite how wet Noctis was and having stretched him with his fingers, Noctis was still tight. Prompto eased his cock inside, drawing back a few inches before slowly pushing back in, repeating the process until he was buried to the hilt.

“Holy shit,” Prompto wheezed, squeezing his eyes shut after nearly going cross-eyed in pleasure as Noctis clenched around him, sucking him in, and it was so tight and hot it made heat pool inside his belly and his balls draw up tight.

“Oh _fuck_ , you’re so fucking tight.” Prompto gasped, voice tight and strained as he tried to keep still, overwhelmed.

Noctis made a strangled sound. “Prom, move, please.”

“I – I can’t. Just give me sec. If I move I’m gonna come. I’ve never done this before, okay? Holy shit - _don’t do that_.” Prompto whined, his fingers digging into Noctis’ thighs when Noctis clenched his muscles tight around him. “If you do that again this is gonna end real fast, buddy.”

Noctis whined, but forced himself to remain still and relax until he feels Prompto experimentally roll his hips, a punched out sound leaving his lips at the movement.

“Easy, easy, don’t hurt yourself.” Prompto gritted through clenched teeth, his fingers digging into Noctis’ hips to keep him still as Noctis shoved his hips down to take more of him inside. 

Prompto’s hips are still again, trying to give Noctis time to adjust to having an alpha inside him for the first time and to give himself time to get used to the feeling of being buried deep inside someone for the first time without coming on the spot,

“I don’t want it easy.” Noctis snaps, pushing back against Prompto, writhing and mewling pleadingly, his body thrumming with the urgent need to get Prompto to start moving again. He couldn’t wait anymore. “ _Fuck me_. I need you to fucking _fuck_ me.”

When Noctis whimpers out a wet, cracked _sob_ , Prompto finally starts moving. He moves like Noctis needs him to, eager, jagged thrusts like he doesn't have the strength to deny him anymore or fuck him tenderly.

“Yes,” Noctis gasps, moaning wantonly, his mouth slack as Prompto’s thrusts into him sharply. “Hn, harder. Come on alpha, fuck me.”

On some level, Noctis knew he was provoking Prompto but he couldn’t find it in himself to care when Prompto growls low and rough and sits back on his haunches and pulls him back by the hips to thrust in _hard._

Noctis’ eyes widened and his mouth opened into a soundless _oh_.

Every thrust forces a beautiful sound from Noctis’ lips, a stream of _ah, ah, ah, yes, ah,_ that Prompto can’t get enough of and he finds the pressure at the base of his dick growing sooner than he would like, his knot swelling. Heat flares through his body and pleasure tingles down his spine every time his knot nudges against Noctis’ opening.

“Noct,” Prompto moans, his hips slowing to short, stuttering thrusts. “I’m – I’m gonna knot. Do you still want it?”

“ _Hnngh,_ yes, gods yes, knot me,” Noctis begs, rolling his hips down against Prompto’s knot grinding against his entrance, desperate to feel it stretching him and filling him until he’s full. “Breed me, I need it, please, alpha, Prom, _ah_!”

Prompto’s head drops onto Noctis’ shoulder as he pants, a low whine tumbling past his lips as his hand tightens on Noctis’ hips. “ _Noct_ ,”

“Please, please, please,” Noctis pleads brokenly; his body writhing against the sheets and his hips bearing down to take more of Prompto inside of him. “Give it to me, I want it.”

“Fucking - okay, get on your hands and knees, Noct. C’mon.” Prompto says roughly and Noctis chokes back a scream when Prompto pulls out of him.

“No, no, no, no!” Noctis cries, past the point of coherency as he reaches for Prompto with his hands and legs, trying to pull his body back towards him. “Inside, back inside, alpha, _please_.”

Prompto lets himself be pulled forward over Noctis’ body and grabs Noctis’ hands in his.

“Noct,” Prompto rasps, eyes dark and wild. “I’m going to knot you, okay? I just need you to get on your hands and knees for me. You’ll be more comfortable in that position. It’ll feel better, I promise. You'll want to kill me if I knot you in this position.”

Noctis wails, shaking his head desperately as he clings onto Prompto’s hands as he tries to pull the alpha closer with his legs locked behind Prompto’s knees, his hips rolling, trying to entice the alpha back inside his body. “Alpha please, back inside, I need you, fuck me, oh god, please.”

Prompto knows he’ll probably feel guilty and regret using his alpha voice later, but Noctis isn't understanding a word he was saying. He was too deep in his heat, and Prompto can smell the desperation and pain coming off Noctis and he knew that if he didn’t do something fast, Noctis was going to lose his mind and take matters into his own hands and hurt himself.

“ _Noct_ ,” Prompto’s voice was deep and rough and something in Noctis stills and snaps to attention at the sound. There was an edge to Prompto’s voice that was undeniably, and unmistakably alpha - and it demanded obedience. “ _Hands and knees. Now_.”  
  
On a normal day, Noctis would shrug off the pull to obey an alphas voice and tell them where they could shove it. He’s been trained his whole life to be able to overcome that part of his instincts that wanted him to fall to his knees, bare his neck and submit. He couldn’t even remember the last time he fell prey to his instincts in that way. Not since he presented as an omega, but now?

Now Noctis scrambled to obey, his body twisting and doing his best to get on his knees for his alpha but his body was trembling so hard, Prompto’s alpha voice like a jolt to his system. Noctis manages to get his body to obey and before he knows it, Noctis is on his knees and falling onto his elbows, his head bowed and raising his ass in the air and spreading his legs wide, presenting himself to his alpha.

“Please,” Noctis pleads, crying brokenly. “Please, alpha, it hurts. Need you back inside me. Need you to knot me so bad. Please,”

Prompto can’t speak, his mind clouded with _lust._ Prompto lines himself up and takes Noctis by the hips and then he’s balls deep in one smooth thrust, setting a punishing pace that has Noctis wailing and immediately clutching at the blankets as his knees spread further apart and fucks himself back against every thrust of Prompto’s hips.

“Fuck, _alpha_.” Noctis keens, rocking back into Prompto’s thrusts, and Prompto marvels at the smooth plane of his back, his bowed shoulders, and the long column of his neck. “Ah, fuck, yes, _hnngh_ ,”

Something in Prompto goes a little wild and possessive at the sight and he can’t help but cover Noctis’ body with his as he nips and sucks at the back of Noctis’ neck, nuzzling and nosing into the hair at the nape of his neck and breathing in deep as he groaned and continued to piston his hips into Noctis’ willing body.

Noctis keens, his head falling between his shoulders.

“Yes, ah, bite me. Please, I want you.” Noctis begs, his breath hitching on a sob as Prompto slowly ground his growing knot against his rim and scraped his teeth against his neck. “Claim me, breed me, alpha please, make me yours, _please_ ,”  
  
Prompto’s heart beats rapidly in his chest, his fingers tightening on Noctis’ hips. He can feel his jaw starting to ache with the telltale signs of his canines lengthening, preparing him to break the skin of Noctis’ mating gland and claim him and he reels away with a startled cry, panting in wide-eyed shock.

_Fuck, this is bad, sooo fucking bad_ , Prompto thinks to himself, his mind reeling. His canines feel sharp and big in his mouth and for a delirious moment, Prompto couldn’t believe how compatible they were that his fucking teeth would descend like that.

Prompto squeezed his eyes shut, trying to focus on the pleasure of being buried inside Noctis as he tried to tune out his raging instincts to claim the omega and his pleading cries for him to bite him.

Noct would kill him – no, forget that. He’d probably kill himself if he ever became one of _those_ alphas. They explicitly talked about this beforehand. He _promised_. Noctis trusted him with his him to not do something so terribly irreversible. It would be the worst kind of betrayal Prompto could imagine.

Noctis had warned him this might happen, hadn’t he?

Distract him, Noctis had suggested.

Yeah, yeah, he could do that.

Prompto smoothed a shaky hand down Noctis’ back to grip the back of his neck and pin him down as he fucks into him hard, hoping to distract Noct and himself away from such a sinful temptation.

Noctis wails beneath him, his moans high pitched and sweet as he collapsed onto his chest. Prompto couldn’t get enough of the sound as Noctis’ body went plaint and limp under his hands and he felt Noctis clench around him as he came.

Prompto groaned and panted as he let go of Noctis in favor of gripping Noctis’ hips with both hands as he fucked Noctis through his orgasm, his hips slowing to grind against him with a slow roll of his hips, his body tingling and his mind going blank with pleasure as he ground his knot against Noctis' entrance, slowly working it inside.

“Oh my god,” Noctis slurred, his cheek pressed against the sheets, his arms stretched above his head. “Knot me.”

“Almost,” Prompto gasped, thighs quivering. “Just let me…”

Noctis’ mouth opened in a silent scream, his eyes snapping open as Prompto’s knot finally slipped inside and Noctis clenched tight around the intrusion, locking him tightly within his body.

Prompto shouted, his body bowing over Noctis’ back as he shook, eyes wide as Noctis clenched tight around his sensitive knot, knocking the breath from his lungs as he started to come. Prompto leaned down and bit down on Noctis’ shoulder to stifle his cries, his mind short-circuiting at the overwhelming pleasure.

Noctis’ whole body spasmed and he sobbed, fingers clawing at the sheets desperately as another orgasm tears through him viciously, Prompto’s knot sitting snug and big inside him, stretching him and pressing against all the right places, and the feeling of Prompto filling him up and plugging him with his knot had his inner omega purring and his eyes rolling back in his head.

“Feels so good,” Prompto gasps, unclenching his teeth from Noctis’ neck. “Fuck, Noct, you feel _so good_.”

Prompto stills and feels like he just got dunked with ice-cold water when Noctis lets out a choked sob.

He can smell salt.

Noctis is crying.

“Noct?” Prompto asks anxiously, smoothing a hand down Noctis side as he started to panic. If his knot is hurting him, there is literally nothing he can do except wait for it to go down. “Noct, does it hurt? Are you okay? Talk to me.”

“Feels so good,” Noctis whimpers, and Prompto practically sags in relief. Noctis’ breath hitches on a sob and Prompto helps Noctis lay on his stomach as he lowers himself onto his elbows to blanket Noctis with his body, rumbling softly and nuzzling into Noctis’ hair in comfort.

The feeling of coming around Prompto’s knot was _torturous_. The struggle to let his walls contract around the width of the knot buried in him was intense. When Noctis had finally stopped coming, he felt the relief rush through his entire body.

“Shh, you’re okay. It’s okay. Let it out. I’ve got you.” Prompto murmurs, pressing kisses to the marks he littered across Noctis’ neck and shoulders. “It’s okay.”

Noctis hiccupped, turning his face to the side as he rubbed his eyes angrily as his chest heaved with sobs. “I- I’m sorry. I don’t know why I’m crying. You didn’t hurt me.”

“Hey, it’s okay. I know.” Prompto said softly, pressing kisses to Noctis’ flushed, tears stained cheeks. “It’s my knot. I hear lots of omegas cry their first time. It’s like an emotional release. It’s probably really intense, huh? Like, it feels really good for you?”

“Yeah,” Noctis said hoarsely, his body melting into the mattress, Prompto’s knot a grounding pressure inside him that chased away the pain and made something primal deep inside him settle. “Feels really good, Prom.”

Noctis feels Prompto smile against his cheek. “This probably doesn’t need to be said, but it was really good for me too. I’m glad I at least made your first time enjoyable.”

Noctis gave a watery laugh. “Way more than enjoyable. I’m glad it was you, Prom.”

Noctis sighed, his eyes fluttering closed when Prompto cupped his jaw and pressed a kiss to his lips, his heart clenching, and his heartbeat tripping over itself as warmth spread through his body that had nothing to do with his heat and everything to do with _Prompto_.

Noctis pulled away with a soft sigh. “How long does it last?”

“My knot? Uh… I don’t know, sorry. I’ve never knotted anyone before.” Prompto admitted and Noctis could practically feel the embarrassment rolling off of him.

“That’s okay. We’ll figure it out together, yeah?” Noctis said tiredly, yawning into the back of his hand. “’m tired. I’m gonna sleep. Don’t pull out, okay?”

Prompto inhaled sharply at the request. “You… you want me to stay inside? The whole time?”

“Mhmm,” Noctis hummed sleepily, already dozing off. “Don’t wanna feel empty. If I’m in pain while I’m asleep jus’ fuck me.”

“Noct, I can’t do that – “

“Y’ ‘ave my consent…” Noctis mumbled.

“Noct, seriously, buddy, I can’t do that while you’re asleep, let me at least – “

Prompto’s words fall on deaf ears.

* * *

When Noctis wakes up again it was abrupt, in a toe-curling, _fuck I’m coming_ , kind of way.

Noctis cried out weakly, grasping at the sheets as he gasped out moans as he feels Prompto’s knot pressing relentlessly against his prostate, and comes messily.

“Noct?” Prompto breathes, his hand curling around his chest to rest his hand over his heart. “Are you with me?”

“Yeah,” Noctis replied, swallowing thickly, his brain trying to catch up as he blinked through blurry eyes as he came down from his high. “Fuck,”

“Was that okay?” Prompto asks softly. “I know you gave me permission, but still...”

“So good,” Noctis slurred, rolling his hips back against Prompto and feeling his knot nudge against his prostate again. Prompto gave a choked groan, his forehead coming to rest between Noctis’ shoulder blades, his hand returning to Noctis’ hip to grip onto him tightly.

“You feel so good, Prom. Your knot feels so good…felt good waking up and coming on your knot.”

Prompto whined, shivering, his hips stuttering into Noctis involuntarily. Prompto didn’t know which was worse – Noctis begging to be claimed and bred or the praise that fell so easily from his lips. He was almost tempted to cover Noctis’ mouth with his hand to stop the slew of filth coming from his lips but it was seriously turning him on.

Who knew that Noctis was so good at dirty talk?

Noctis tilted his head back, his lips parting on a moan, praises falling from his lips like sin. “Make me come on your knot again. Please, alpha, it feels so good.”

“Shiva’s tits,” Prompto wheezed, his hands pulling Noctis’ hips flush against his as he ground his cock into Noctis as deep as he could. “Noct, you’re killing me here, buddy.”

“You’re taking such good care of me.” Noctis moans, and Prompto’s hips buck into Noctis again as he hides his face in the crook of Noctis’ neck with a whine, his knot swollen and sensitive and still thick as Noctis’ words have heat pooling in his gut, his knot throbbing. Noctis' words went straight to the alpha part in his brain that wanted to puff out its chest and preen that he was satisfying his omega so well.

Prompto bites and mouths at Noctis' scent gland and he gasps sweetly, keening when Prompto wraps a hand around his cock.

“Feels good?” Prompto asks, his thumb swiping over the head of Noctis’ cock and feeling Noctis grind back against him and whimper. “You gonna come again?”

“Yes. No. I want you to come again first.” Noctis whined, his hips rolling back frantically. “Wanna feel you filling me up. I’ll be so good, alpha. Breed me full, wanna feel it.”

Prompto cursed, and this time he really did cover Noctis' mouth with his hand as he ground his knot deep inside, Noctis' muffled moan vibrating against his hand as he did his damn best to give Noctis exactly what he asked for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter with Noctis actually in heat, the next chapter will dealing with Noctis finishing up his heat and dealing with the aftermath, and coming to terms with what this means for the two of them. Expect some fluffy smut. :)
> 
> Kudos and comments are loved! <3


End file.
